


Sangre

by leet19



Series: Video Music Inspiration [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Case Fic, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Paranoia, Paranormal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, The love of a mother is the biggest thing in the world, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está muerto, todos saben que fue un asesinato pero solo Narcissa no descansará hasta encontrar la verdad... aunque sea más horrible de lo que jamás pensó. Dark fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

_Draco era mi mejor amigo... Crecímos juntos... creímos que siempre estaríamos ahí para el otro..._

_Yo fallé..._

* * *

Narcissa se sentó estoicamente en el mueble, incapaz de mover ningún músculo pero igual podía escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca del detective, no importa cuán terribles fueran esas palabras y cuánto deseara no escucharlas.

-... fue una muerte rápida, ya había fallecido cuando el fuego inició. Creemos que fue para cubrir las huellas y ocultar el cuerpo...-Arthur Weasley se removió nerviosamente a la falta de respuesta de la mujer-Señora Malfoy...

-Black-susurró ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Narcissa Black, es el nombre, dejé de llamarme Malfoy hace mucho-el pelirrojo asintió, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Señora Black...-el hombre suspiró y se sentó frente a ella-Sabemos que es muy difícil aceptar lo que ha sucedido, podemos ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesite y sepa que encontraremos al asesino de Draco-la mujer lo miró vaciamente.

-Encontrar a su asesino no va a traer a mi hijo de regreso-declaró sin fuerzas. La puerta del salón se abrió y una sirvienta entró detrás de una muchacha de cabello negro largo y ojos enrojecidos, Narcissa se levantó y extendió sus manos hacia ella.

-Señora Black...-sollozó la chica, abrazándose a ella.

-Oh, Pansy, le perdimos...-dijo la mujer, cerrando los ojos con pesar, una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla.

-Se hará justicia, yo lo sé, la muerte de Draco no quedará impune-dijo la muchacha con fuerza.

-¿Es usted la señorita Parkinson?-ambas mujeres se giraron hacia el detective.

-Sí, asumo que usted es el detective del caso.

-Arthur Weasley, a sus órdenes-dijo él extendiendo su mano, Pansy la estrechó y se sentó junto con Narcissa en el amplio mueble-¿Me permite hacerle algunas preguntas?-ella asintió-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy?

-El día antes de que desapareciera, él había ido a mi casa a cenar, se quedó a dormir en mi casa y se fue temprano para cambiarse e ir al colegio...-ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso-La señora Black llamó horas después a mi madre, preguntándole si Draco había llegado. Cuando llegué a la escuela, él no estaba ahí, me preocupé pensando que tal vez se había sentido mal o algo, lo llamé a su celular pero estaba apagado...-unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-Cuando llegué  a casa mi madre me dijo que Draco nunca llegó a la casa, yo le dije que jamás estuvo en el colegio-se secó el rostro y alzó la mirada-¿Dónde... dónde lo encontraron?-Arthur miró a Narcissa y esta asintió.

-Draco fue hallado en el incendio de la casa de madera cerca del colegio-Pansy jadeó.

-Todos habíamos escuchado del incendio, pero nunca... nunca...-la rubia cogió su mano con fuerza, sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

-Señorita Parkinson... si recordara cualquier otro detalle más o si hubiera notado a Draco extraño días antes de su desaparición... ¿Sabe que puede llamarme, no? Nuestra principal preocupación es hacer justicia-Pansy lo pensó un momento.

-Draco... Draco había estado deprimido últimamente, por eso lo invité a mi casa, para que pasaramos un buen rato pero... él estuvo raro todo el tiempo, yo me dormí temprano. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, él ya estaba despierto y listo para irse, apenas y se despidió de mí, iba a hablar luego con él pero...

-¿Draco salía con alguien?-la muchacha frunció un poco el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Draco no tiene muchos amigos y tampoco me dijo jamás que le gustara alguien-Arthur asintió pensativamente.

-¿Me puedes dar los nombres de sus otros amigos?-Pansy se los nombró-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, yo mismo me encargaré de esta investigación.

-Gracias, detective-dijo Narcissa en voz baja. 

* * *

_Draco soltó un sollozo, corriendo lo más rápido que podía lejos de la casa de campo, podía escuchar los pasos de él persiguiéndolo, queriendo atraparlo otra vez. No podía permitirlo, solo un poco más, solo un poco más... Soltó un grito ahogado cuando fue jalado del cabello hacia atrás._

_-¿Crees que puedes huir?-siseó en su oído, Draco trató de pelear pero estaba tan débil...-Nunca podrás huir, Draco. Nunca..._

* * *

-Draco solía ser una persona muy sociable cuando era más pequeño-dijo Theo, sosteniendo fuertemente su taza de té en sus manos-, fue después de que su padre se fue que se empezó a retraer, solo Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy y yo nos quedamos a su lado. E, incluso así, solo era Pansy la que lograba que hablara más que tres frases seguidas.

-¿Le pareció a usted que Draco estaba extraño antes de su desaparición?-preguntó Arthur, Theo miró su taza.

-Draco había estado nervioso, solía mirar hacia todos lados a cada lugar que entraba, paraba distraído y había dejado de practicar violín, se iba de frente a su casa junto a Pansy cuando terminaban las clases.

-¿Había alguien que lo molestara o algo?

-Cuando éramos más pequeños solía haber una enemistad entre él y Potter pero este año ningún de los dos se hablaba, de un momento a otro ya no había peleas por los pasillos ni nada.

-¿Alguien más?

-Mmm... no, después todo seguía como siempre-Arthur asintió, anotando algunas cosas en su libreta.

-Muchas gracias, señor Nott-el joven asintió levemente.

* * *

_Draco observó el cielo por el pequeño trozo de pared que había, se había cansado de gritar hace mucho, ya sabía que no importaba, nunca escucharían sus gritos, los alumnos siempre habían tenido miedo de acercarse ahí por las historias que se contaban. Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sucio, sus uñas arañaban sin fuerza intentando escapar, siempre intentando escapar porque no importa lo mucho que él lo intetara, él siempre intentaría escapar de sus manos. Una mano jaló su cabeza hacia atrás y un sollozo escapó de sus labios._

_-¿Otra vez intentando pedir ayuda?-dijo la voz, con tono decepcionado-Sabes lo mucho que detesto castigarte, Draco, si tan solo pudieras comportarte...-Draco trató de luchar cuando fue jalado hacia atrás pero un fuerte golpe en su rostro lo dejó desorientado. Sintió como su cuerpo caía en la raída cama, como su camisa era rota otra vez, su cuerpo lleno de moretones se quejó pero a él no lo importó. Draco sintió como sus pantalones eran removidos y cuando sus piernas fueron abiertas, dio gracias a Dios que llegó la inconsciencia..._

* * *

-Draco y yo solíamos practicar juntos violín-dijo Astoria, sus ojos enrojecidos miraban hacia la nada-, él era increíble ¿sabe? Tenía mucho talento, siempre me enseñaba cuando tenía problemas con alguna melodía, era tan amable...-lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que cambió en Draco?

-Cuando mi tío Lucius se marchó de la casa, junto con esa otra mujer, mi tía Narcissa tomó el control de la casa, ella nunca se mostró depresiva, siempre cuidó de Draco y le dio todo lo que necesitaba pero... Draco sintió la ida de mi tío como una traición, él era su héroe y de repente ya no lo era, solo era el hombre que había dañado a su madre. 

-¿Crees que estaba en depresión?-Astoria alzó la mirada repentinamente, sus ojos fríos, una sonrisa débil se posó en sus labios.

-¿Triste?-bufó-Draco estaba furioso.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie lo notaba pero yo he vivido con él por un tiempo, lo conozco desde que ambos éramos apenas bebés, puede que ni Pansy lo haya notado, pero Draco estaba enfadado todo el tiempo, creo que fue por eso que empezó a alejarse de todos.

-Pero se volvió más cercano a Pansy...-la rubia asintió.

-Pansy tenía un don para calmarlo, yo podía notarlo, me alegraba que estuviera con él porque mi primo paraba con la oscuridad alrededor-Arthur sopesó sus palabras un momento.

-¿Cómo lo viste antes de que desapareciera?

-Paranóico-dijo sin duda-, dejó de asistir a las lecciones de violín de un momento a otro, empezó a encerrarse más en el mismo, no podía entrar en un lugar sin revisarlo cinco veces, es como... como si estuviera siendo vigilado ¿sabe? Como si sintiera que alguien lo observaba todo el tiempo... Yo también podía sentirlo, en menos cantidad que él pero tenía esa sensación de que alguien siempre tenía su vista en él.

-¿Alguien del colegio, tal vez? ¿Alguien a quién le cayera mal?-Astoria negó con la cabeza.

-El único con el que Draco se ha llevado mal alguna vez es Potter pero él dejó de molestarlo a principios de año, aparte eran tonterías de chiquillos, Potter solo lo molestaba si se cruzaba no lo seguía con la mirada ni nada por el estilo. Aparte de eso, Draco era invisible en el colegio, todos ya se habían acostumbrado a su forma taciturno y solo lo evitaban, no tenía ningún enemigo-Arthur asintió, pensativamente.

-Gracias por su cooperación, señorita Greengrass-dijo el hombre amablemente, levantándose; Astoria también se alzó.

-¿Va a encontrarlo, verdad?-preguntó en voz baja-Va a encontrar a la persona que hizo esto-Arthur le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pondré todo de mi parte-ella lo miró fijamente y asintió.

* * *

_Draco era mi mejor amigo... solíamos ir de un lado para otro juntos... el día que desapareció, yo estaba enfada con él... Draco últimamente me ignora mucho... Tal vez debí de haber hablado con él... sin tan solo... sin tan solo yo..._

_Es muy tarde ahora..._

* * *

Narcissa observó el lugar quemado, sus ojos fríos y su frente alta. Arthur se removió nerviosamente a su lado, no del todo seguro que hubiera sido una buena idea traerla a este lugar. Narcisa avanzó por los escombros, era un cuarto muy pequeño, se podía ver lo que eran los restos de una cama y algunos muebles más, las paredes de madera estaban caídas, quemadas casi por completo.

-¿Usted cree que sufrió mucho?-preguntó la mujer en voz baja, Arthur no respondió. La autopsia había sido una de las peores que había tenido que ver en mucho tiempo, Draco había sido víctima de múltiples violaciones, estaba malnutrido y golpeado, varios de sus huesos rotos pero lo que lo había matado había sido las diez puñaladas dadas en su estómago. Narcissa bajó la mirada hacia sus manos-Intento consolarme con el pensamiento de que tuvo una muerte rápida ¿sabes? Que tal vez mi pequeño no sufrió tanto... que ahora por fin está descansado...-las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. 

- _Mamá..._

Narcissa se tensó como cuerda de guitarra y se giró en redondo, encontrándose con la mirada perpleja de Arthur. La rubia, parpadeó confusamente y miró a su alrededor, pasó la vista por todos los objetos del lugar antes de que su mirada se centrara en el suelo, cerca a la cama.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Arthur con voz insegura, Narcissa no respondió sino que se adelantó hasta el lugar y se agachó, pasando una mano sobre la madera del suelo.

-Hay algo aquí...-Arthur se agachó inmediatamente a su lado, palpando el suelo y encontrando una tabla suelta semi oculta por lo que parecía ser un velador. Narcissa soltó un sollozo cuando sacaron la tabla, un hermoso relicario de plata descansaba contra la tierra, se veía arañado pero estaba intacto del fuego-Es el relicario que le regaló su padre de niño-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tomándolo entre sus manos-Oh, Draco-lloró, abrazando el relicario contra su pecho.

-Debemos llevar el relicario a Evidencias, señora Black-dijo Arthur, conmovido por la mujer, ella asintió, entregándoselo con manos temblorosas-Tal vez Draco haya dejado más cosas escondidas, ordenaré una investigación profunda en el lugar, encontraremos todo lo que tengamos que encontrar-Narcissa asintió y aceptó su mano para levantarse, se secó las lágrimas y su rostro volvió a enfriarse.

-La persona que hizo esto pagará, detective, eso téngalo por seguro-dijo ella con voz sombría y Arthur no tuvo ninguna duda de que era una promesa.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

_-Mamá..._

_Narcissa avanzó por la oscuridad, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de su hijo, desesperada por encontrarlo. Seguía escuchando como la llamaba, como lloraba por ella y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras gritaba el nombre de su hijo. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando sintió una presencia tras ella, no tenía miedo, era una presencia cálida, amorosa y ella la conocía muy bien. Narcissa se giró y miró a su hijo, que estaba unos metros tras ella. Draco lucía justo como la última vez que lo vio, cansado, con ojeras, pero con una sonrisa amorosa para ella._

_-Mamá..._

_-Draco-susurró ella. El rubio extendió las manos hacia ella y Narcissa quiso moverse para cogerlas pero parecía que sus pies habían sido pegados al suelo, luchaba y luchaba pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Draco lloraba ahora, sus manos aún extendidas hacia ella, llamándola entre lágrimas y Narcissa se desesperó aún más-¡Draco! ¡Draco!_

_-Mamá..._

_De repente, una sombra se notó detrás de Draco, una mano se posó en la delicada garganta de su hijo mientras que otro brazo se posaba en su cintura, apretando con fuerza y Draco intentaba luchar, llamando por su madre, porque lo ayudara. Narcissa no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, intentó ver quién retenía a su hijo pero solo veía oscuridad, el rostro de Draco, roto y lloroso destrozó su corazón y cuando empezó a ser arrastrado hacia atrás, ella volvió a gritar su nombre..._

_-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!_

* * *

-¡DRACO!-gritó Narcissa, despertándose repentinamente, su frente estaba empapada en sudor y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de contestar, la sirvienta se entró y se inclinó.

-Señora... el-el Señor Lucius está aquí-Narcissa se quedó congelada un momento, el aliento se lo quedó atrapado en la garganta. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, claro, Lucius recién aparecía ahora que la noticia ya era conocida.

-Díle que me espere en el salón de té, Matilda-la mujer se inclinó y salió del cuarto rápidamente. Narcisa se alzó y se cambió en un elegante vestido negro, cepilló su cabello y bajó hacia el salón. Lucius Malfoy, la persona que alguna vez amó, no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años, cuando él dejó su lado, Lucius ya había cambiado todo lo que tenía cambiar, ahora solo le quedaba envejecer. Su rostro estaba pálido, triste y decaído. A Narcissa no le conmovió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lucius?-preguntó ella con suavidad.

-Supe de las noticias-contestó él, sentándose frente a ella-¿Cuándo... cuándo lo enterrarán?

-¿Te importa realmente?-preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Lucius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Interesante porque cuando te llamé el día que desapareció Draco nunca contestate-Narcisa tenía la mirada fría-, tu hijo desapareció por un mes y tú nunca te apareciste, nunca hablaste con ningún policía o detective o tuviste la decencia de llamar al menos para preguntar-Lucius tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Esto no fue mi culpa-susurró, él la miró con enojo-¡Tú tenías cuidarlo! ¡Él se quedó contigo, tú lo quisiste así y fuiste tú la que no pudiste detener su muerte! ¡Tú debiste de haberte preocupado más, debiste...!-la risa de Narcissa lo cortó en seco. La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se paró justo delante de él, mirando hacia abajo para poder observar su rostro.

-¿Mi culpa, dices? Lo que le pasó a Draco fue culpa de la persona que lo secuestró pero eso no hubiera sucedido si Draco hubiera estado alrededor de más gente y ¿por qué no está con más gente? Por-Tu-Culpa-siseó Narcissa, Lucius la miraba con los ojos ensanchados-Vete de mi casa, Lucius, MI hijo ha muerto, no tengo tiempo para tí-dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

* * *

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-susurró Draco, en la oscuridad de la noche, su abdomen cubierto de sangre._

_-Tú sabes por qué..._

_-Creí que... creí que te importaba..._

_-A ella tal vez, pero ¿ a mí? No._

* * *

-Draco era mi mejor amigo cuando éramos niños-dijo Blaise, su mirada fija en su laptop, escribiendo sin parar-, siempre estábamos juntos hasta que mi madre decidió dejar a mi padre para huir con el padre de Draco-Arthur asintió, en esta pequeña comunidad todo se sabía y el escándalo que se causó con la huída de Artemisa Zabini y Lucius Malfoy, fue enorme, las familias aceptadas no tuvieron ni un momento de paz por los siguientes meses, siempre siendo punto de las miradas y los susurros.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Draco empezó a parar más tiempo con Pansy, pero seguíamos estando juntos, creo que fue nuestro enojo el que nos mantuvo juntos, los dos tuvimos que ver a nuestros padres sufrir-en ningún momento dejó de teclear.

-¿Visto a Draco extraño antes de que desapareciera o algo fuera del común...?-los dedos de Blaise se detuvieron unos segundos antes de que volviera a escribir.

-Unos días antes de que Draco desapareciera, lo vi discutiendo con Granger-Arthur se sobresaltó. Hermione Granger era la mejor estudiante de su grado y novia de su hijo, nunca habían tenido una queja en su contra, era una alumna ejemplear.

-¿Sabes de qué se trataba?

-No-dijo Blaise encogiéndose hombros, sus ojos enfocados en su pantalla-, Granger parecía molesta, intentaba que Draco tomara un papel que tenía en la mano pero Draco se rehusaba, al final no sé que le dijo pero Draco se quedó quieto y tomó el papel, Granger se marchó poco después y Draco parecía muy perturbado, se fue directamente a su casa cuando acabaron las clases.

-Gracias por la información, señor Zabini, sepa que haremos todo lo necesario para encontrar quién le hizo esto a su amigo-Blaise alzó la mirada por primera vez, sus ojos oscuros eran fríos como hielo y su mirada afilada.

-Yo no quiero encontrarlo para que lo encierren, prefiero que esté muerta la persona que hizo esto-declaró con frialdad antes de volver a bajar la mirada, Arthur se quedó parado un momento, demasiado sorprendido para moverse. Cuando estaba  a punto de salir por la puerta, giró y se quedó frío en su sitio. El documento en que escribía Zabini, estaba completamente en blanco.

* * *

_Draco frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, su pose era totalmente defensiva y ella lo sabía. Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado, apretando la carta que tenía en las manos._

_-Solo tómala, Malfoy y terminemos con esto._

_-No quiero lo que intentas darme, Granger-replicó el rubio, Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente._

_-Tómala, Malfoy o le diré a tu madre lo que hace su niño bonito cada vez que dice que irá donde Greengrass-el rubio se quedó quieto instantáneamente, mirándola con incredulidad-¡Tómalo!-Draco acercó una mano temblorosa hacia el sobre y lo cogió, Hermione se cruzó de brazos-Recuerda que no le puedes decir de esto a nadie-le amenazó y se fue con rapidez, Draco soltó un suspiro angustiado y se marchó a clases._

* * *

-¿Una carta, dice?-preguntó Hermione nerviosamente, retorciéndose el cabello en las manos, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban ensanchados.

-Sí-dijo Arthur con firmeza, la muchacha se removió.

-No... no sé...

-Hermione, no me mientas, por favor, eres la novia de mi hijo y te tengo en alta estima pero esto es muy importante-la cortó el pelirrojo-¿Qué era la carta que le entregaste a Draco unos días antes de que desapareciera?

-Señor Weasley... yo...-Hermione empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿Hermione?-la castaña estaba temblando, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo hice!-gritó mientras caía al piso, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras Arthur intentaba detenerla, los padres de Hermione llegaron corriendo, la madre gritó y corrió al lado de su hija mientras que el padre cogió el teléfono, llamando a una ambulancia inmediatamente. Quince minutos después, los paramédicos entraron, ocupándose de la castaña inmediatamente, Hermione casi no temblaba ya, su rostro pálido como muerta y sus ojos desenfocados, cuando la alzaron en la camilla, su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la muñeca del señor Weasley y este se sobresaltó, intentado soltar su mano pero el agarre de la muchacha era fuerte-ella me obligó, él no sabe...-murmuró mirándolo con fijeza antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás y su mano cayera inerte a un lado.

-Se ha desmayado-dijo un paramédico, tomando su pulso. Arthur los observó marcharse.


	3. Capítulo 3

Arthur y Narcissa avanzaron detrás de Nymphadora Tonks, la detective de Comportamiento Criminal, ella los hizo de ir desde la casa todo el camino hasta la casa de Pansy y luego regresar hacia la escena del crimen antes de caminar hacia el colegio y luego volver. Narcissa no confiaba mucho en esta mujer, era increíblemente torpe, se había caído dos veces y se había tropezado varias más, la rubia no entendía como se había convertido en detective con tan poca fineza. Narcissa miró con tristeza el lugar en el que había retenido a su hijo hasta su muerte y se preguntaba una vez más que clase de monstruo había sido la persona que había hecho esto.

-Él se preocupaba por su hijo, ¿sabe?-Narcissa se sobresaltó y se giró a mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-El hombre que retuvo a su hijo, se preocupaba por él-dijo ella, mirando alrededor de los restos del lugar.

-¿Se... preocupaba... por él?-preguntó con voz contenida, sintiéndose furiosa, Tonks ni se giró a mirarla.

-Miren las posiciones de los muebles, he visto fotos de este cuarto y estaba en ruinas-Tonks se paseó-. Estoy solía ser un almacén pero aquí hay una cama que estaba en buen estado porque aún con las quemaduras, el colchón y la madera han resistido. Aquí hay un armario, una cocina, una cama, hay hasta un velador. 

-¿Cómo sabes que es un hombre?-preguntó Arthur, siguiendo todo lo que ella iba mencionando, Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-La fuerza que debe haber tomado para mover ese armario concuerda con la de un hombre, pueden haber sido dos mujeres pero eso llamaría la atención. El hombre debe de ser lo bastante conocido como para que nadie le haya dado una segunda mirada si es que lo vieron cruzar con el armario, debe haber sido lo suficientemente común para que ni siquiera lo hayan notado, de lo acostumbrados que están a verlo. 

-¿Cómo sabes que se preocupaba por él?-preguntó Narcissa, más atenta ahora.

-Las cosas que hay en este lugar, el hombre solo pensaba en mantener a Draco cómodo aunque estuviera cautivo, estaba enamorado de él-Tonks miró el velador y lo abrió, restos de ropa quemada estaban dentro-, quería que se sintiera cómodo con él, pensó en todo lo que podía necesitar pero su amor es lo suficientemente obsesivo como para haberlo secuestrado y no querer que se aleje de él. Draco debió de conocerlo.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Arthur.

-Hemos visto ambos caminos desde la casa Black y la casa Parkinson, si Draco luchó, habrían marcas, aunque sea mínimos trazos de sangre, en este lugar no hay recogedores de basura porque es una comunidad limpia, tienen muy en alto eso, si hubiera habido algún desorden, alguien lo habría notado.

-¿No puedo solo limpiarlo?-Tonks negó con la cabeza.

-No, Draco desapareció de mañana, alguien habría escuchado al menos algún ruido porque fue secuestrado camino a su casa, es un lugar con muchas casas, alguien podría haber escuchado aunque sea lo mínimo y a esa hora ya había gente despierta. Draco fue por cuenta propia a encontrarse con él, es probable que el chico lo haya citado en cierto lugar, un poco apartado y lo haya secuestrado de ahí.

-¿Y si se preocupaba por él, por qué lo mató?-preguntó Narcissa, Tonks ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eso es lo único que no concuerda con el perfil. Estoy segura por varios detalles que el chico amaba a Draco pero... puede ser que algo haya activado su rabia repentina... aunque eso no lo explica del todo...-ella negó con la cabeza-Tenemos que investigar más ese punto.

-¿Tus conclusiones?-dijo Arthur, Tonks lo miró fijamente.

-Es un hombre de entre 17-25 años, alto, con fuerza, su aspecto no es nada especial, es un persona que ha vivido toda su vida aquí, conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano. Conoce a Draco desde hace mucho tiempo, ha intentado llamar su atención antes pero recién ha tenido el suficiente valor como para actuar, es una persona común, que habla poco pero es lo suficientemente sociable como para no ser considerado un apartado. No tiene ningún registro de violencia o algo pero debe haber sucedido algo en su infancia que lo dejó marcado, su fascinación con Draco viene desde entonces también, ha tenido tiempo para preparar esto sin que nadie lo notara-Arthur terminó de anotar todo y asintió.

-Gracias, Detective Tonks-ella asintió y miró a Narcissa.

-Encontraremos al culpable, Sra. Black, téngalo por seguro-la rubia asintió, creyéndole instantáneamente.

* * *

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Draco, mirando a su alrededor._

_-Lo leíste en la nota, quería hablar contigo._

_-Pues hazlo, rápido, pronto tenemos que ir a clases y yo aún no me he cambiado-dijo Draco con impaciencia, moviéndo sus manos nerviosamente._

_-Creo que...-el chico miró hacia un lado, deteniéndose, Draco siguió su mirada, sin encontrar nada interesante. Lo único que supo después, fue que sintió como un pañuelo fue colocado sobre su boca y nariz, un fuerte olor invadió todos sus sentidos y la negrura lo envolvió sin poder detenerla..._

* * *

Narcissa preparaba distraídamente una taza de té, hundía la bolsita de té una y otra, pensando todavía en todo lo que la detective Tonks había dicho ¿Era alguien que ella conocía quién había tomado a su hijo? ¿Alguien con quién tal vez ella hubiera hablado? ¿Alguien que ella había saludado con afecto y que este le había sonreído de vuelta, fingiendo normalidad mientras planeaba tener a su hijo para él mismo? Narcisa estiró la mano hacia un lado sin mirar, para coger el azucarero, no lo encontró en el primer intento pero en el segundo lo encontró presionado a su mano. Parpadeó ligeramente, mirando el azucarero en su mano, juraría que estaba más lejos la última vez que lo vio; ella se encogió de hombros, echó dos cucharaditas de azúcar en su taza y empezó a removerla. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda y Narcissa se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo como si la temperatura hubiera bajado repentinamente varios grados, respiró temblorosamente y fue capaz de ver su propio aliento. De repente, Narcissa se paró de manera muy recta, podía sentir claramente como alguien se iba acercando a ella por detrás. No podía moverse, parecía que se había quedado petrificada en su mismo sitio y cuando sintió que la presencia se acercaba aún más, respiró profundamente y empezó a voltear lentamente.

Entonces el timbre sonó.

Narcissa dio un salto y giró de golpe pero no había nadie tras ella, además que podía sentir como el cuarto volvía a sentirse de manera normal. La mujer soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y sonrió automáticamente cuando vio a la persona parada ahí.

-Sev-saludó con afecto, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Cissy-respondió el moreno, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella en un gesto poco característico de él pero que siempre se había dado entre ellos. Narcissa lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo-Gracias, gracias por venir...

-Sabes que lo haría siempre, quise mucho a Draco-contestó Severus, alejándose un poco y mirándole con una ligera sonrisa afectuosa. Narcissa tomó su mano para hacerlo pasar a la casa, Severus la siguió pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando estuvieron en la sala. Narcissa se giró a mirarlo con curiosidad y vio a su amigo abrazándose a sí mismo, temblando mientras un vaho salía de su boca. Ella se tensó. Severus miró hacia todos lados antes de avanzar por la casa, pasó por la pequeña sala de estar antes de entrar en la cocina y mirar alrededor; el moreno se giró de nuevo hacia Narcissa, mirándola fijamene a los ojos.

-Draco estuvo contigo aquí hace un momento-Narcissa se congeló.

* * *

_-No quiero tener que hacer esto-dijo Hermione, negándose a tomar la carta._

_-Hazlo por él, Granger, él lo quiere así ¿Vas a dejarlo?-la castaña se removió, evitando la mirada de la muchacha._

_-Puede entregarle esta nota por su cuenta, tú podrías hacerlo._

_-Sospecharía de mí en el instante._

_-¿Y de mí no?-preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-Tú eres amiga de él, ya sospecha de tí de una manera tan obvia que no dudará en nada-Hermione se retorció las manos unos momentos más antes de tomar la carta._

_-Bien, yo se la entrego a Draco pero es lo último que haré-la otra muchacha asintió de manera satisfecha y se marchó, Hermione miró la carta nuevamente, intrigada por su contenido pero sacudió la cabeza y guardó la carta sin mirarla._

* * *

Arthur escuchó a medias el reporte de los médicos, Hermione había tenido un fuerte ataque de nervios, habían logrado tranquilizarla pero sus nervios estaban tan destrozados que empezó con las alucinaciones, no decía nada pero miraba con terror a su alrededor, como si pudiera ver algo vigilándola. Después de que había logrado casi con éxito clavarle una jeringa a una de las enfermeras, decidieron que mantenerla sedada hasta que sus nervios se recuperaran era lo mejor. Arthur observó el triste rostro de la novia de su hijo, sus ojos estaban hundidos y su piel lucía demacrada. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ron entró en el cuarto, seguido de Harry.

-Oh, papá, no sabía que vendrías-dijo el pelirrojo con voz ida, girando la mirada inmediatamente hacia Hermione.

-Solo quería ver como seguía ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

-Ahí...-murmuró Ron mientras Harry solo se encogía de hombros, el moreno lucía cansado, sus hombros esaban bajos y su piel parecía un poco pálida. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada, Arthur pudo ver en los ojos verdes tal tristeza y tal rabia que se quedó congelado por todo el tiempo que sus ojos mantuvieron contacto antes de que Harry apartara la mirada y caminara hasta la cama de su amiga, sentándose en su lado. Arthur lo siguió con la mirada.

Algo pasaba con el amigo de su hijo. Y Arthur tenía curiosidad por saber qué.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Pansy miró fijamente sus manos, alguien había puesto una manta sobre ella pero aún podía sentir el frío en sus huesos. Tonks y Arthur la observaron con cuidado, sentados frente a ella.

-¿Quieres decirnos que pasó hoy, Pansy?-preguntó Tonks con suavidad, la muchacha se removió en su asiento y alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y asustados.

-Yo...-giró su mirada hacia un lado, recordando.

* * *

_Pansy caminó por los pasillos del colegio, había sido mandada a la oficina de la enfermera por un dolor de cabeza y tenía tanto frío que parecía estar en el medio del invierno y no el casi verano que era. Pansy se detuvo repentinamente cuando una brisa helada la congeló en su sitio, la morena temblaba con fuerza y miraba hacia todos lados, intentando ver de dónde demonios venía ese maldito viento. Un pequeño brillo le hizo notar que la puerta que daba hacia el techo de la escuela estaba junta, Pansy ladeó un poco la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia allí, sintiendo como el frío aumentaba por cada paso que daba. Pansy abrió la puerta con suavidad y miró alrededor, no había nadie aquí. Su cuerpo temblaba ya casi con violencia y se giró para marcharse cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido. Era algo mínimo, podía ser confundido fácilmente con el tiempo pero Pansy estaba segura que no era eso; ella se quedó parada ahí unos momentos hasta que volvió a escucharlos. Eran sollozos. La morena se acercó con cuidado, mirando por todo el lugar antes de detenerse abruptamente al ver una figura parada en el borde del techo._

_-¿... Potter?-preguntó con confusión. El moreno no la había oído, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente en suelo y su cuerpo temblaba, balanceándose un poco hacia el frene-¡Potter!-gritó ella, asustada. El moreno se giró a mirarla un momento antes de volver a girar, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer-¡No!-gritó Pansy, lanzándose hacia adelante, cogiendo una de sus piernas. No iba a lograrlo. Eso era obvio. Potter pesaba demasiado para ella y o se caía él o se caían los dos. Pansy sintió los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo, aterrada de lo que iba a suceder cuando perdiera las fuerzas. De repente, unas manos pálidas aparecieron a su lado y empezaron a jalar a Harry hacia atrás, Pansy se dejó caer en el suelo, agitada, con Potter a su lado. Alzó su mirada para ver a la persona que la había ayudado pero el techo estaba vacío. Pansy sintió que se volvía a estremecer pero ya no de frío, si no de otra sensación. Miedo. Pansy volvió a mirar a Potter y sacó su celular para pedir ayuda._

* * *

-¿Quién era la persona que te ayudó, Pansy?-preguntó Arthur, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé... tenía la piel pálida, lo recuerdo pero yo estaba muy concentrada en no dejar caer a Potter, cuando me giré ya no había nadie ahí-Tonks y Arthur se miraron entre sí, Tonks la miró con suavidad.

-Pansy... no había nadie en el techo contigo, solo encontramos rastros tuyos y de Hary... pero no había nadie más-la morena se tensó y se cruzó de brazos defensivamente.

-No estoy loca ¿okay? Alguien me ayudó a salvar a Potter-Arthur compartió una mirada insegura con Tonks y después de unas preguntas más, los dos salieron del cuarto. 

-Ella no está mintiendo, está muy convencida de que alguien la ayudó-dijo la mujer.

-Pero las evidencias sugieren lo contrario-Tonks meditó un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-¿Todavía no aparece la nota?-Arthur soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Te he dicho que no había ninguna nota, Harry simplemente no dejó una, hemos buscado por todo el techo y el patio, no hay nota.

-Conozco los del tipo de Harry, Arthur, esas personas que guardan todo en el interior hasta que ya no pueden más y cuando ese momento llega, siempre dejan un mensaje. Había una nota, estoy segura-Arthur suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

 -¿Qué me puedes decir de Harry, Ron?-preguntó Arthur. El pelirrojo se encontraba perturbado, se encontraba sentado en el cuarto compartido que ahora tenían Hermione y Harry.

-Él... yo creí que estaba normal, digo, Harry siempre ha actuado raro pero...

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?-Ron se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Nunca quiere hablar de su familia, todos sabemos lo que sucedió con sus padres pero nunca habla de sus tíos pero...-Ron bajó la mirada a sus manos-a veces venía golpeado o no podía caminar bien pero la única vez que le pregunté, se molestó muchísimo y no volví a hacerlo. 

-¿Cómo estuvo Harry estas últimas semanas? ¿Lo viste preocupado, triste...?-Ron se removió, pensando.

-Estaba... estaba... estaba feliz, de hecho, sonreía casi todo el tiempo y cantaba para sí mismo, cuando Hermione y yo le preguntamos que tenía, nos dijo que estaba enamorado pero no nos quería decir de quién. Sin embargo, después... se puso taciturno, dejó de hablarnos y paraba solo, creí que esa persona lo había rechazado y por eso estaba así-Arthur asintió para sí mismo, escribiendo algunas notas-¿Vas a ayudar a Harry, verdad? Yo... creo que él tiene problemas, papá, serios problemas-Arthur observó a su hijo y apoyó su mano en su hombro.

-Haré todo lo posible-el pelirrojo le dio una leve sonrisa y se giró a volver a cuidar a su novia y a su amigo.

* * *

_Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento desordenara su cabello. Sonrió cuando sintió una mano curvarse alrededor de la suya y la apretó suavemente, se giró y sonrió, cogió el mechón rojizo de sangre y lo puso detrás de su oreja, sus manos pasaron por el rostro ensangrentado y depositó un suave beso en los labios agrietados._

_-Lamento haber demorado-la persona suspiró y alzó su sangrienta mano para acariciar su mano._

_-Estás bien... no es como si no pudiera sentirte cuando no estás-Harry sonrió y apretó sus manos en el delicado cuello._

_-Tienes toda la razón._

* * *

Harry se despertó con un jadeo, confundido respecto a dónde se encontraba, unas manos lo hicieron volver a recostarse en ¿la cama? Harry abrió los ojos y pasó su vista alrededor del cuarto, Ron estaba ahí, también estaba Arthur y Tonks y, un poco más allá, estaba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos semi dorados, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y soltó un sollozo.

-¡Remus!-dijo y el hombre casi se lanzó hacia adelante, abrazando al adolescente.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry, debí haber estado aquí antes...-dijo, Harry sollozó en su pecho.

-Estás aquí, estás aquí, ¿vas a llevarme contigo?-Remus asintió, limpiando sus propias lágrimas y miró a Arthur.

-Los Dursley ya no serán más un problema-dijo el pelirrojo, una mirada fría acentuada en su rostro.

* * *

_-El señor Potter ha recibido abuso por años-dijo la doctora, pasándole los informes a Tonks y Arthur-, hemos encontrado huesos rotos y mal sanados, heridas, cortes que sospecho que se los hizo el paciente mismo. También...-dudó-también ha habido abuso sexual-Arthur alzó la mirada inmediatamente y Tonks cerró los ojos con pesar._

_-Vamos a ir por ellos ahora mismo, esos malditos van a pudrirse en la cárcel-dijo el pelirrojo, apretando los puños._

_-Arthur-llamó Tonks, mirándolo con seriedad-¿Quién va a encargarse de Harry si no están los Dursley? Acabará en un orfanato._

_-No-negó él-, hay alguien más que puede tener su constancia legal-respondió, sacando su celular y marcando un número que hace tiempo no marcaba-Remus, habla Arthur Weasley, necesito hablarte de Harry._

* * *

-Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo, Harry, esas personas no volverán a acercarse a ti nunca más-Harry se aferró a él con fuerza, asustado de que todo sea un sueño nada más. Arthur observó con pena al amigo de su hijo, lo había crecer y jamás se había percatado que algo malo pasara con él, siempre pensó que era retraído, de ahora en adelante se aseguraría de no volver a cometer el mismo error y Harry tenía la suerte de que ahora tenía una buena persona para cuidar de él.

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

Remus salió de la habitación de Harry sintiéndose pesaroso, Harry se había negado a hablar después de que le habían dicho lo de los Dursley, Ron se había quedado acompañándolo mientras él iba a conseguir un poco de café. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó la conocida figura de Severus Snape acercarse por el pasillo contrario. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y el estómago se le encogió incómodamente, la culpa que siempre sentía cuando lo veía lo envolvió y sus ojos recorrieron su figura un momento antes de encontrar los ojos oscuros y fríos.

-Lupin-dijo Severus, sin ningún tono de voz.

-Severus-respondió él, tragando saliva. El moreno entrecerró levemente los ojos y pasó por su lado, siguiendo por el pasillo, sin voltear ni una sola vez. Remus lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Remus?-preguntó Severus, jugando con la corbata de su uniforme, nervioso. El castaño le sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él._

_-¡Vamos a investigar la casa de madera, claro! Dicen que hay fantasmas ¿No sería increíble de ver?-dijo Remus con voz entusiasmada, Severus asintió dudosamente-¡Vamos, no va a pasar nada!-el moreno dudó un segundo más antes de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando sintió fuertes brazos que lo jalaban soltó un fuerte grito intentando resistirse._

- _Hola, Quejicus-saludó una voz terriblemente familiar y Severus se giró para mirar a Remus, horrorizado cuando lo vio retroceder, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas._

_-Remus..._

_-Lo siento, Severus-musitó el castaño antes de salir corriendo, el moreno no dejó de gritar su nombre mientras era arrastrado dentro de la casa._

* * *

 Remus tragó saliva convulsivamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esos recuerdos nunca dejarían de perseguirlo, de hundirlo, nunca dejaría de sentir el dolor que causó hace tantos años atrás, del error que cometió.

-¿Remus?-el castaño se giró hacia Arthur, que lo miraba con preocupación-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí... sí, todo bien-sonrió forzadamente-Eh... Arthur ¿sabes cuándo regresó... Severus?-el semblante del pelirrojo se ensombreció ligeramente.

-Snape regresó hace unos días, está acompañando a Narcissa-el pelirrojo dudó un poco-tú... ¿lo has visto?

-Acabo de cruzarme con él hace unos minutos...-Arthur lo miró fijamente.

-Tengo que recomendarte mantenerte alejado de Snape, Remus-dijo con seriedad, mirando un momento hacia su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba escuchando-. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió hace tiempo, Remus y tienes suerte que la gente del pueblo haya decidido tratarte con amabilidad cuando volviste pero es mejor no levantar viejas heridas.

-¿Aún hay gente que recuerda?

-Los antiguos que los juzgaron contaron las historias a sus familias, tú no estuviste ahí y fue probado pero eras su amigo-Remus tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, Arthur palmeó su brazo-Ten cuidado, Remus, es mejor mantener todo en orden, tienes que cuidar de Harry ahora-el castaño asintió y Arthur se marchó.

* * *

Severus ingresó al cuarto del hospital y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando vio a Narcissa discutiendo con el doctor.

-Veo que te sientes mejor-la rubia alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero se veía bien.

-Claro que lo estoy, solo quiero marcharme de aquí-Severus calmó al doctor con un par de palabras bien dichas y pronto estaban saliendo del lugar-¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálido-Severus suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a esta mujer.

-Me crucé con Lupin cuando iba al cuarto-Narcissa se detuvo, ensanchando los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Remus Lupin se ha atrevido a regresar?-siseó en voz baja, destilando ira.

-La gente habla, después del escándalo de los Dursley era obvio que llamarían a alguien conocido de Potter.

-¡Pero que poca verguenza!

-Calma, Narcissa, no te exaltes-dijo Severus-has tenido demasiados sustos ya-con eso, la mente de la rubia regresó hacia lo que pasó hace algunas horas.

* * *

_-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto ahora?-preguntó Severus, Narcissa asintió._

_-Ha llegado el momento-ambos entraron en el cuarto de Draco, estaba exactamente igual a cómo estaba cuando se fue ese día con Pansy. Narcissa pasó por todo el cuarto, incapaz de creer todavía que su hijo ya no estaba, que se había ido y que nunca volvería a ver su rostro, nunca escucharía de nuevo su risa, nunca volvería a abrazarlo de nuevo. Alguien se había llevado a su hijo, alguien lo había dañado y ella no descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar todo el sufrimiento que causó. Narcissa cogió una de las bolsas de limpieza y se acercó al baño, decidiendo que era mejor comenzar por ahí. Miró alrededor del amplio baño y abrió el botiquín tras el espejo, empezando a sacar todos los productos de su hijo. Fue casi al final cuando encontró una pequeña botella de pastillas sin etiqueta que nunca había visto antes. Cogió la botella entre sus manos y cerró el espejo ¿Por qué Draco tendría una botella de pastillas? Narcissa alzó la vista pensativamente hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo y soltó un grito, cayendo hacia atrás, desmayada._

_-¡Narcisa!-exclamó Severus, acercándose rápidamente. El moreno cogió a la rubia entre sus brazos y miró alrededor hasta que su vista encontró en el espejo y su sangre se congeló. En el medio del espejo, con tinta roja, estaba escrito "Mamá". Era la letra de Draco._

* * *

 Astoria miró alrededor suyo con asco, todo estaba quemado, no quedaba nada del lugar que antes había alojado a su primo contra su voluntad. La rubia bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro triste. Una pequeña niebla empezó a alzarse desde sus pies y ella tembló pero no se movió, solo sonrió levemente y extendió su mano hacia un lado. Una mano fría como el hielo la tomó.

-Hola, Draco.


	6. Capítulo 6

Astoria sonrió y miró a su primo. Sus ojos estaban azules grisáceos con esa niebla que se asienta en los muertos, su cabello rubio estaba pajoso y sucio, su piel pálida mostraba oscuras venas por todo su rostro y cuerpo. Era una imagen que asustaría a cualquiera menos a ella, Astoria había aprendido a dejar de asustarse de los muertos desde que era niña. 

-¿Quieres que la cuide?-preguntó suavemente y Draco asintió, sus labios azulados temblando por hablar pero sin encontrar las palabras-Está bien, Draco, sabes que nunca dejaría a mi tía Cissy sola-Draco ladeó la cabeza y puso su pútrida mano en su mejilla, ella se apoyó en él-¿También quieres que me encargue de él?-Draco volvió a asentir con levedad-Lo haré pero no sé si me deje, intentaré todo lo que pueda ¿sí?-Draco no respondió, solo pasó sus dedos por su cabello-Te extraño, Draco-el rubio se inclinó a posar un beso frío en su mejilla, Astoria cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba parada de nuevo frente a los restos de la casa-Cuidaré a los que quieres, Draco-dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Pansy caminó con tranquilidad por el hospital, en sus manos había un pequeño arreglo de flores mientras iba a visitar a Harry a su cuarto. El pasillo para el cuarto de Harry estaba vacío y frío, Pansy se estremeció y su paso se detuvo un poco, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, todo estaba muy silencioso. Un grito se escapó de su garganta cuando la bombilla de luz explotó sobre ella, poniendo el pasillo a oscuras. Pansy respiró agitadamente, pegándose a la pared, se supone que era de día, no tendría que estar tan oscuro aquí pero apenas era capaz de distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Pansy se paró tiesamente cuando sintió un frío aliento en su cuello, sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió en un grito mudo. Manos frías se movían por su cabello, podía sentir el aliento de muerto en su oreja y su corazón latía tan furiosamente que estaba segura que se desmayaría en algún momento.

-¿Señorita?-Todas las sensaciones se fueron de golpe y Pansy se cubrió los ojos al sentir la luz regresar repentinamente con fuerza-¿Señorita, está bien?

-Sí... sí-murmuró, girando. Remus la miraba con preocupación-Oh, señor Lupin.

-Señorita Parkinson-saludó con un asentimiento, aún mirándola-¿Venía a visitar a Harry?

-Eh, no, solo...-extendió el arreglo de flores con manos temblorosas, Remus las tomó y la muchacha se fue rápidamente apenas diciendo adiós-Que extraño...-pensó para sí mismo mientras regresaba al cuarto, colocó las flores en la mesita de noche y observó a su sobrino seguir durmiendo. Remus suspiró y se acomodó en una silla, dejando que su mente se perdiera.

* * *

_-El caso contra los adolescentes Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans ha encontrado su veredicto que se procederá a leer ahora, todos de pie-los cuatro adolescentes se levantaron. James, Sirius y Lily se levantaban orgullosamente, seguros de su triunfo mientras que Remus temblaba en su sitio, muy seguro de su culpabilidad-En referencia el asalto contra la salud física de Severus Snape, se declara a los culpables: James Potter... culpable; Sirius Black... culpable; Lily Evans... inocente; Remus Lupin... inocente-los adolescentes ni se inmutaron, Lily se permitió una sonrisa pero Remus siguió mirando sus zapatos- En referencia al asalto sexual contra Severus Snape se encuentra a los culpables: James Potter... inocente; Sirius Black... inocente; Lily Evans... inocente; Remus Lupin... inocente. La sentencia de los jóvenes James Potter y Sirius Black será 100 días de trabajo comunitario, se ha dicho-dijo el juez, haciendo sonar su martillo. Gritos de júbilo de las familias podían oírse, al otro lado de la sala de juicio, Narcissa Black miraba con asco a su familia, manteniéndose a lado de la familia Malfoy; Bellatrix también se encontraba ahí, su brazo sujetando con fuerza el de Barty Crouch Jr, ambos lívidos, el menor de los Crouch miraba con odio a su padre, el juez del caso. Pero Lucius Malfoy era el único que tenía su vista fija en Remus, sus fríos ojos grises diciéndole que él sabía toda la verdad y que iba a hacerselo pagar._

_Remus se fue una semana después del pueblo._

* * *

-¿Remus?-el hombre se sobresaltó y se giró a mirar a Harry que lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien pero tú estás sudando ¿te encuentras bien?-el castaño no se había dado cuenta de eso y sonrió forzadamente.

-Estoy bien, un poco acalorado...-dijo, jalando el cuello de su camina antes de sonreírle con más normalidad-¿Has dormido bien?-Harry se encogió de hombros sin responder.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-El doctor ha dicho que te puede dar de alta en dos días.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir.

-Arthur se ha tomado la molestia de encontrarnos una nueva casa-Harry asintió sin decir nada y volvió a girarse para dormir. Remus soltó un suspiro cansado.

* * *

_Narcissa no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, se encontraba mirando un pequeño lago de agua verdosa e inhóspita, miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver unas largas escaleras que llevaban hacia una enorme casa colocada justo al borde del acantilado. Narcissa subió lentamente, mirando fijamente cada paso que daba, asustada de caerse; cuando llegó al piso superior, abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró al lugar. Estaba abandonado, el lugar olía a viejo, podrido y a muerte. Narcissa arrugó la nariz mientras entraba, la pintura de las paredes estaba descascarada y el lugar se veía sucio y olvidado, hace mucho tiempo que nadie entraba en ese lugar. Se estaba preguntando hacia dónde ir cuando una suave melodía de piano empezó a escucharse, su corazón saltó hacia su garganta mientras se apresuraba hacia el sonido. Entró en un cuarto del segundo piso y se detuvo cuando vio la familiar forma de su hijo._

_-Draco...-susurró, el rubio bajó el violín y le ofreció una sonrisa triste, su hijo lucía igual que siempre pero más gris, parecía que todo el color se hubiera ido de él y solo quedara esta sombra triste de él._

_-Mamá...-él le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó sin dudar. Ambos caminaron por la casa, Narcissa mirando constantemente el rostro de su hijo, estudiándolo._

_-Te he extrañado mucho-musitó, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas._

_-Yo también te extraño, mamá-dijo con tristeza._

_-Dime quién hizo esto, Draco, déjame hacer justicia por tí-el rubio negó con la cabeza, guiándola fuera de la casa, caminaron lentamente hacia las cataratas y Draco se subió en una piedra grande, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, luego miró a su madre con una sonrisa._

_-Quiero que dejes esta búsqueda, madre._

_-Jamás-replicó ella, sin perder un segundo. Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza._

_-Es absurdo, jamás podrás saber quién es, la verdad solo te hará daño._

_-Entonces es alguien que conocemos, alguien que ha estado en esta casa-Draco apretó los labios y apretó la mirada._

_-Lo único que quiero es que sepas que siento todo lo que hice, sé que en algún momento te enterarás de todo, eres terca pero... quiero que sepas que te amo, que todo lo que hice fue mi decisión, no es culpa de nadie._

_-Draco..._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, madre, siempre estaré a tu alrededor para cuidarte-musitó antes de avanzar un paso, Narcissa sintió que el aliento se le atascaba de la garganta, gritó el nombre de su hijo mientras éste saltaba hacia las turbias aguas._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El lugar en el sueño de Narcissa es el Hotel del Salto Tequendama, Colombia. Su historia es muy interesante, saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7

_-¿Mamá?-preguntó Remus, observando el rostro asustado de su madre._

_-Remus, cariño...-la mujer tragó saliva-me ha llamado la Sra. Potter-Remus se sorprendió, hace años que habían dejado el pueblo y no se había vuelto a hablar con nadie de ellos._

_-¿Qué te ha dicho?-la castaña se estremeció y miró a su hijo._

_-Dice... dice que han asesinado a James y a Lily, Remus...-el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta-y acaban de encerrar a Sirius como su asesino._

_-¡¿Qué?!-gritó, sin poder creer lo que oía. Sabía lo que ellos habían hecho antes pero nada se podía comparar a esto, Sirius y James eran como familia, jamás sucedería algo así-Eso debe ser una mentira-Sarah Lupin negó con la cabeza._

_-No lo es, cariño, la Sra. Potter está destrozada, dice que han dejado a Harry huérfano y que por alguna razón, dejaron como tutores legales a la hermana de Lily, Petunia y su esposo._

_-Pero... pero ¡Petunia nunca ha querido a Lily!-Sarah se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir._

_-La ley es la ley, hijo, van a entregarles a Harry en unos días-Remus retrocedió, confundido y salió de la casa._

* * *

Bellatrix Vda. de Lestrange caminó por la sala, su hermoso rostro pensativo y en una mano un copa de vino, Lucius Malfoy se sentaba con rectitud en el mueble, sus ojos escaneando el periódico que tenía en sus manos. Barty Crouch Jr. se encontraba echado en uno de los muebles, jugando con pequeño cubo en sus manos.

-Entonces fue intento de suicidio ¿y nada más?

-No, aquí dice que ya está mejor y que ha quedado a cargo de Lupin-Bella hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Va a vivir en el pueblo?

-Sí, mis fuentes me dijeron que han conseguido una casa nueva para ellos.

-Probablemente Weasley ayudó-dijo Barty, con una mueca-No tengo ni idea de por qué dejas que ese hombre investigue la muerte de tu hijo.

-Narcissa me ha quitado todo poder de decisión-replicó el rubio, desviando la mirada.

-Mi hermanita nunca va a aprender-suspiró Bella, sentándose-pero pronto nos apoyará.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Barty, mirándola de lado.

-A que ella sabe muy bien que lo que le hicieron a Draco fue lo mismo que le sucedió a Severus, simplemente se lo está negando a sí misma.

-Pero a diferencia de Severus, no tenemos ni idea quién fue esta vez-Bella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió peligrosamente.

-Oh, pero vamos a averiguarlo, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

Harry regresaba a clases ese día, había pasado una semana desde lo del hospital y aún se sentía algo mal pero no lo suficiente como para seguir faltando. Remus y Arthur habían decidido acompañarlo para apoyarlo en su primer. Los tres estaban entrando cuando Pansy y Astoria aparecieron, caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. La morena se detuvo y saludó con una leve sonrisa, la rubia simplemente miró a Harry con una fijeza casi aterradora que lo hizo removerse incómodo.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Potter?-el moreno asintió sin mirarla, su vista fija en sus manos.

-Algunas personas sanan rápido-comentó Astoria, arrastrando las palabras. Arthur la miró ladeando la cabeza, había algo raro con la rubia. Un ruido los distrajo a todos, un muchacho se había tropezado, botando sus libros al suelo-Te ayudo, Longbottom-dijo Astoria, agachándose a su lado, Pansy simplemente alzó una ceja y Remus se sorprendió de ver al hijo de Frank y Alice. La historia de sus padres era muy triste, la madre de Neville había sido violada en grupo frente a Frank, ambos terminaron con un problema mental después de eso, dejando al pobre de Neville solo a la misma edad que Harry. 

-Gracias, Greengrass-Remus se giró a mirar a Harry y se sobresaltó, el moreno tenía odio en los ojos mientras miraba al muchacho. Neville se sacudió la ropa y alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry pero no se inmutó, su posición era retadora. Arthur miró entre los dos con curiosidad, según Ron, Neville era parte de su grupo de amigos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo, Neville asintió sin apartar la mirada, se despidió de Astoria y se marchó, los ojos de Harry siguiéndolo todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Remus, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Sí-gruñó el moreno antes de girarse hacia el pasillo por dónde debía ir. Pansy y Astoria miraron su ida mientras los adultos se apresuraban tras él.

-Debió haber muerto-dijo Astoria y Pansy se sobresaltó, mirándola escandalizada pero los ojos de su amiga no se despegaron del moreno mientras este se alejaba.

* * *

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que le diga, Sra. Black?-preguntó Rita Skeeter con voz suave y dulzona, la rubia se removió ligeramente.

-Quiero que me comunique con mi hijo, sé... sé que el intenta decirme algo y... yo necesito saber-la rubia asintió, enredando sus dedos en un rizo. 

-¿Sabe que puede no salir, verdad? Si el joven Draco no quiere responder, no voy a poder hacer nada al respecto ¿acepta ese riesgo?-Narcissa asintió rápidamente. Rita se levantó y se paró en el medio del salón, cerrando los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras la rubia se concentraba, Narcissa la miraba fijamente, intrigada y esperanzada. De repente, Rita abrió los ojos y gritó, saltando hacia atrás.

-¡Rita!-exclamó la mujer, asustada, agachándose a su lado. Rita parecía desmayada, Narcissa estiró una mano temblorosa mano para tocarla cuando la mano de la mujer de cabello rizado se disparó y la atrapó en el aire. Entonces se desmayó.

* * *

Blaise Zabini avanzó por las columnas de la biblioteca, sin mirar hacia ningún lado más que hacia el lugar a dónde, el sitio dónde iba a encontrar a quién buscaba. El castaño giró en uno de los libreros y lo vio.

-Longbottom-el chico alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-Zabini-asintió como saludo. 

-¿Es verdad que te encontraste con Potter en la mañana?-el chico suspiró, moviendo la cabeza.

-No me dijo nada, solo me miró como si quisiera matarme.

-¿Crees que lo haga?-preguntó el castaño seriamente y Neville enarcó una ceja.

-Quisiera que se atreva, para así poder matarlo con mis propias manos y alegar defensa propia-dijo el chico, con voz oscura. Blaise sonrió de lado y luego le extendió un sobre, los ojos de Neville brillaron al verlo y alzó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿... Otra vez...?-Blaise asintió sin decir nada, Neville tomó el sobre y lo acercó a él, sin abrirlo.

-Gracias.

-Solo regreso el favor, Longbottom-dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

_Narcissa estaba parada en medio de una cabaña de madera completamente vacía, ella caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón pero no pudo dar ni un paso más. Un lago rodeaba la casa y no había manera de acercarse a la orilla._

_-¿Mamá?-Narcissa se giró en redondo y miró a su hijo que estaba sentado en una esquina del lugar._

_-Draco...-susurró la mujer antes de agacharse rápidamente a su lado, acariciando su pálido rostro._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_-Necesitaba hablar contigo, cariño...-dijo con suavidad-la última vez no entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste, lo que querías que supiera-Draco se removió, mirando alrededor luego suspiró._

_-No puedo decírtelo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-, hay reglas aquí y debo obedecerlas, soy parte de este mundo ahora._

_-Hijo... hijo mío...-cogió una de sus manos y la besó-¿Qué deseas de mí, hijo? ¿No quieres que me venge de la persona que te hizo esto?-Draco la miró fijamente y le sonrió con tristeza._

_-Esa venganza te dolerá más a ti, madre-musitó, el lugar empezó a temblar un poco y Draco miró a su alrededor-, el trance de Rita está a punto de acabar._

_-Una pregunta más-dijo la rubia con urgencia-¿Cómo puedo saber lo que querías?_

_-Él te guiará-dijo Draco con suavidad-, cuando lo veas, lo sabrás-dijo, Narcissa abrió la boca para replicar pero entonces todo se volvió negro a su alrededor._

* * *

Narcissa abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando confusamente a su alrededor. 

-Despertó por fin-la rubia se giró y miró a Rita, que estaba sentada en un sillón más allá, fumando con tranquilidad.

-Sí, yo...

-¿Pudo hablar con él?

-Sí pero... no creo que haya entendido mucho-dijo con tristeza, Rita la miró y se levantó, acercándose a un escritorio, removió entre las cosas un poco antes de extenderle un pequeño cilindro.

-Cuando comencé a estudiar más acerca de mi herencia con las almas, mi abuela me dio este láser-dijo, poniéndolo en sus manos-, cada vez que había un fantasma cerca mío, la luz se encendía y me avisaba. Tal vez Draco pueda hacer lo mismo, darle una señal o algo-Narcissa tomó el objeto y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Rita-dijo ella, levantándose para irse.

-Una cosa más, Sra. Black-dijo cuando esta ya estaba cerca a la puerta, la mujer se giró a mirarla con curiosidad-Tenga cuidado con la verdad, a veces no vale la pena saberla-dijo misteriosamente antes de retirarse. Narcissa se quedó mirando fijamente por dónde se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cabaña en la visión de Narcissa es una cabaña de pesca que encontraron en Alemania, completamente abandonada, nadie sabe quién la hizo ni por qué. Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8

Narcissa sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras se detenía frente al locker de su hijo. Todos los demás alumnos estaban en clases, dándole privacidad para poder hacer lo que había dejado para el último. Narcissa abrió el locker despacio y se mordió el labio para no llorar, miró los libros de su hijo y algunas fotografías con Pansy, Astoria, Blaise y Theo, lucía tan feliz en ellas que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.  Narcissa fue sacando una a una las fotos, luego fue sacando los libros y apuntes, poniéndolo en la caja que tenía a su lado. Se detuvo cuando vio lo que parecía una bufanda de color azulado, no recordaba que Draco tuviera algo parecido. Escuchó un ruido a su lado y se giró para ver al hijo de los Longbottom pasando con varios libros, Narcissa nunca había visto mucho al chico, no eran exactamente del mismo grupo que sus padres pero sí sabía de él. Fue justo mientras lo miraba que una luz roja en su bolsillo empezó a parpadear, Narcissa bajó la mirada y sacó de su bolsillo el láser que Rita Skeeter le había dado. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y volvieron a mirar de nuevo al chico, que se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡Longbottom!-el chico se detuvo de golpe y se giró, su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente al mirar a la mujer.

-Señora Narcissa-asintió como saludo, mirándola fijamente luego sonrió repentinamente-La he estado esperando.

* * *

 Severus ingresó al restaurante y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando los vio.

-Severus-saludó Bella con calidez, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Barty y Lucius asintieron hacia él, con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Es bueno verte-dijo Barty, sonando sincero. 

-Para mí también es bueno verlos, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos reunimos así-todos se volvieron serios en el mismo instante.

-Hemos venido a vengar lo que le sucedió a Draco, Sev-dijo Bella con frialdad-Vamos a encontrar al culpable y lo haremos pagar.

-Todavía no sabemos quién es-replicó Severus-ni siquiera tenemos una pequeña señal.

-Lo encontraremos y entonces lo haremos pagar tal y como hicimos con los Potter-Severus retrocedió levemente y los miró a todos. Ellos eran su familia, sus amigos, los que habían tomado venganza por lo que le habían hecho a él. Severus asintió, estaría de su lado cuando encontraran a la persona que había hecho esto a su ahijado, el bastardo iba a pagar, eso era seguro.

* * *

Narcissa y Neville se encontraban sentados en una banca del patio del colegio, la rubia luciendo ansiosa mientras que Neville solo estaba sereno.

-¿A qué te refieres cuándo dices que me esperabas?-preguntó la rubia. 

-Draco dijo que vendrías a mí en algún momento-Narcisa jadeó.

-¿Mi... mi hijo ha estado comunicándose contigo?-el castaño asintió levemente y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Me manda pequeñas cartas-murmuró, mirando el jardín. 

-¿Te dijo que me dijeras algo?-Neville asintió y se giró a mirarla fijamente.

-Draco no era muy feliz después que su padre se marchó, cuando él y yo empezamos a ser amigos Draco solía estar triste todo el tiempo. Pero poco a poco empezó a mejorar, sonreía más, reía más... Me enamoré de él...-Narcissa ensanchó los ojos y Neville bajó su mirada hacia sus manos-y sé que él también de mí, estuvimos saliendo juntos pero lo manteníamos en secreto, usted sabe que aquí piensan que salir entre chicos es algo malo así que nos mantuvimos en bajo perfil. Pero... Draco hizo un nuevo amigo, alguien que fue malo para él, que lo animó a tomar pastillas de cualquier tipo para salirse de la realidad.

-Mi hijo... él...

-Draco se drograba, Sra. Black-dijo Neville con firmeza-pero también dejó de hacerlo, él había dejado de consumir dos meses antes de que desapareciera y...-Neville cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Draco fue todo para mí y yo también quiero venganza por lo que sucedió pero él no quiere que lo haga, estoy respetando ese deseo.

-¿Cómo te manda esas cartas?

-Un amigo me las da, tiene un fuerte contacto con el mundo espiritual y a través de él, Draco se comunica conmigo-Narcissa asintió levemente, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Quién crees que pudo haber hecho esto?-preguntó ella.

-Solo hay un nombre que viene a mi cabeza-dijo él con tono helado y ella lo miró con curiosidad-Harry Potter.

* * *

Tonks y Arthur estaban en su oficina cuando Narcissa entró intempestivamente, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Narcissa! ¿Qué...?

-Quiero que investigue a Harry Potter como posible asesino de mi hijo-dijo la mujer y los otros dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 

 


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry estaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente, su rostro completamente serio e impasivo. Arthur lo observaba al otro lado de la ventana y con un suspiro, cogió el file del caso y entró en la sala de interrogación. El moreno no se movió de su sitio, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los castaños de Arthur.

-Harry... ¿Sabes por qué has sido llamado aquí?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No-respondió el moreno.

-Creemos que tú mataste a Draco Malfoy, Harry-el moreno ni se movió.

* * *

_-¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos decirnos la verdad?-preguntó Arthur, mirando a Narcissa y a Tonks._

_-Narcissa tiene que hacerlo, recuerden el perfil, Harry realmente amaba a Draco y se preocupaba por él, por lo tanto, debe tener pena por Narcissa, siendo ella la madre. Narcissa, tienes que acercarte a él amigablemente y sobre todo, como madre dolida._

_-No sé como voy a poder aguantarme las ganas de asesinarlo-replicó la rubia, apretando los dientes._

_-Tienes que tener calma ahora, Narcissa, tenemos que confirmar primero esta teoría antes de poder acusarlo-calmó Tonks._

_-¿Estás dispuesta, entonces?-preguntó Arthur y la rubia asintió._

* * *

-Yo no lo maté-respondió Harry.

-Harry...

-¡Yo no lo maté!-exclamó, mostrando el primer trazo de emoción desde su aprehensión.

-¿Cómo explicas todo lo que le dijiste a Narcissa Black, entonces?-preguntó el pelirrojo con dureza y el moreno se congeló.

* * *

- _Lamento mucho su pérdida, Sra. Black-dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente, la rubia asintió con una débil sonrisa._

_-Gracias, sé que tú mismo has estado mal estos días ¿Cómo te sientes?-Harry se encogió de hombros-¿Eras amigo de Draco?-preguntó ella repentinamente y Harry sonrió levemente._

_-Un poco-respondió vagamente, Narcissa volvió a asentir._

_-¿No crees que es horrible? Mi hijo... ¿qué daño había hecho él? Esto fue pura... crueldad-dijo la rubia, apretando los puños._

_-Creo que la persona que se lo llevó, estaba obsesionado con él, tanto como para crearse una retorcida idea de amor en su cabeza-musitó Harry, mirando vacíamente hacia el frente._

_-¿Eso piensas? ¿Crees que formó todo este plan bajo nuestras narices?-preguntó despacio, animándolo a continuar. Harry bufó._

_-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que fue cuidadoso, casi invisible, siempre justo a la periferia pero no lo suficientemente dentro. Debió de haber tomado a Draco antes de la escuela, nadie escuchó nada. Muy inteligente...-Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente y miró a la mujer con una leve sonrisa-Lo siento, estoy desvariando. Debo irme ahora, un gusto verla, Sra. Black-dijo y se marchó. Narcissa se quedó mirando tras él y con una mano temblorosa sacó su celular._

_-¿Escucharon todo?_

_-Lo tenemos, Narcissa-respondió la voz de Tonks._

* * *

-No sabía de lo que estaba hablando, eran puras suposiciones-musitó él. 

-Harry, de nada va a servir que niegues las cosas.

-No he matado a Draco, Sr. Weasley.

-Tenemos pruebas, Harry.

* * *

- _Creí que ya habíamos hablado de lo de Harry, papá-dijo Ron con confusión._

_-Necesito confirmar algunas cosas-respondió evasivamente-Cuéntame de nuevo ¿cómo estuvo Harry los días antes de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy?_

_-Él... había estado muy feliz justo antes de su desaparición, Hermione y yo pensamos que estaba enamorado, lucía muy feliz-dijo el pelirrojo-. Pero cuando sucedió la desaparición, estaba extraño, molesto, triste, no quería hablar con nadie, se iba solo a casa y no contestaba el teléfono._

_-¿Entonces no sabían lo que hacía después de la escuela?_

_-No-respondió Ron con un poco de confusión._

_-¿Qué más me puedes decir de su comportamiento?-preguntó, anotando algunas observaciones._

_-No sé, papá-dijo Ron, sacudiéndose el cabello-Harry siempre ha sido muy solitario, no le gusta que lo ayuden a hacer nada, ni las tareas ni nada; en los trabajo en grupo, el simplemente seleccionaba su parte y la traía el día indicado para juntarla con el resto del grupo. Una vez pasé por su casa y lo vi sacando unos muebles viejos, dijo que los iba a llevar al basurero, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero no la quiso, siempre es así._

_-¿Muebles?-preguntó Arthur, inmediatamente atento-¿Qué muebles?_

_-¿Unos viejos?-dijo Ron, ladeando la cabeza._

_-Hijo, esto es importante, necesito que me digas exactamente el tipo de muebles que viste._

_-¿Por qué es importante esto?-preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Por favor, Ron, solo dímelo-el pelirrojo frunció los labios e hizo memoria._

_-Eran un pequeño velador ¿blanco? y un armario, dijo que su tía ya no los quería._

_-Ahora, esto es muy importante, Ron. ¿Alguno de estos muebles tenía algún signo en especial?-Ron lo pensó, intentando recordar._

_-¡Sí! El velador tenía la figura de una rosa en la parte superior-Arthur sintió el pulso acelerado y se paró de un salto._

_-Gracias, hijo, volveré más tarde-dijo el pelirrojo y salió del cuarto de hospital, caminando por los pasillos apresuradamente-¿Tonks?-dijo por el celular._

_-¿Qué conseguiste?_

_-Lo tenemos._

* * *

-Mi tía me mandó a botar esos muebles, lo único que hice fue llevarlos al basurero, nada más.

-Harry, sabemos que llevaste estos muebles a la casa dónde estuvo Draco-dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo el file y poniendo sobre la mesa una foto del mueble semi quemado-La rosa está claramente vista, la misma que Ron vio ese día que los moviste.

-¿Ron? ¿Él ha dicho que yo llevé esto a esa casa?-saltó Harry.

-No, solo le hice unas preguntas y él respondió-defendió Arthur.

-¡Yo no maté a Draco! Llevé esos muebles al basurero y regresé a casa.

-¿Cómo sabemos que has estado en casa, Harry? Tus tíos no te prestaban atención, no contestabas el teléfono, podías haber estado fuera por todo lo que ellos sabían.

-¿Y por qué iba a matar yo a Draco? ¿Qué razón tenía yo para matarlo?-espetó Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Que él no te amaba, él estaba enamorado de Neville Longbottom-los ojos de Harry llamearon y en un segundo el moreno se había lanzado contra él, intentado golpearlo. Tonks y otro agente entraron rápidamente, sacando a Harry de encima del pelirrojo.

-Harry Potter, quedas bajo arresto por el asesinato de Draco Malfoy-dijo Tonks y cerró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Los furiosos ojos verdes de Harry fueron lo último que Arthur vio de él.

 


	10. Capítulo 10

-Juicio del caso n°3450505, siendo el acusado Harry James Potter por el secuestro, tortura, violación y asesinato de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Que el acusado se levante, por favor-Harry se levantó temblorosamente junto a su abogada, Amelia Bones-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

-Inocente, su señoría-respondió Amelia, el juez los evaluó con la mirada.

-Pueden sentarse. Abogado, puede empezar-Tom Riddle Jr. se levantó. El hombre era conocido por todos sus casos exitosos y cómo no se detenía ante nada, era despiadado y cruel, por eso era el abogado mejor pagado. Narcissa no había tenido ningún reparo en decirle a Lucius que pagara cualquier suma que el hombre quisiera y el rubio no iba a protestar, Tom y él había sido amigos de adolescentes y sabía que lo ayudaría con esto.

-Su señoría-dijo Tom, con esa suave voz suya que te helaba hasta los huesos-Draco Malfoy era un joven retraído y amigable, sus amigos siempre supieron que podía contar con él y nunca le dio problemas a nadie. La única persona que siempre parecía buscarle problemas fue Harry Potter. Todos dijeron que era cosa de niños, que ya se les pasaría y cuando unos años más tarde, por fin se detuvo, pensaron que habían tenido razón. Lo que no sabían era que Harry Potter estaba creando una insana obsesión en su mente con el joven Draco, algunos dirían que era un enamoramiento pero no era ni remotamente parecido. Harry Potter usó sus conocimientos de esta pequeña comunidad y logró secuestrar a Draco a plena vista de todos, lo mantuvo encerrado en un lugar y lo torturó de la manera más horrible de lo que se puede contar ¿Ustedes perdonarían a alguien así, señores del jurado?-Tom inclinó la cabeza con un pequeño gesto y volvió a sentarse.

-Abogada defensora, tiene la palabra.

-Gracias, su señoría-respondió Amelia, levantándose y caminando al centro del lugar-Harry Potter fue criado en un hogar donde la palabra amor venía ligada profundamente al abuso, las personas que más debieron cuidarlo, le hicieron mucho daño y le enseñaron una manera de amar. Pero Draco Malfoy, una persona extraordinaria, le enseñó la verdadera manera de amar a una persona. Miren su rostro, señores, y espero que no se nuble su perspectiva con el pasado de una familia que él no tiene por qué cargar. Harry Potter amó a Draco Malfoy con su vida y jamás lo dañaría, porque sabe lo mucho que duele ese tipo de amor. Siempre dicen que el amor verdadero triunfa al final pero si no le damos la oportunidad ¿podrá triunfar a pesar de todo?-Amelia sonrió levemente y volvió a sentarse. El juez repasó los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y alzó la mirada.

-Abogado, su primer testigo.

-Su señoría. La corte llama a Neville Longbottom-varios susurros llenaron la sala cuando se escuchó el nombre y el chico se levantó tranquilamente, caminando hacia el estrado. Un policía le hizo decir los juramentos y se sentó, mirando directamente al abogado-Sr. Longbottom, tenemos entendido que usted compartió una relación con el fallecido ¿correcto?

-Sí, es correcto.

-Cuéntenos un poco de su relación, Sr. Longbottom.

-Draco se había aislado bastante después del abandono de su padre-Lucius se removió-, yo siempre había sido apartado por... por lo que pasó con mis padres. Nos hicimos amigos en la biblioteca, leíamos, hablabamos, estábamos... juntos-Algunas personas del jurado jadearon y murmuraron tras sus manos-Draco lo era todo para mí y por un tiempo fuimos muy felices aunque lo tuvieramos que mantener en secreto.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Tom con voz suave.

-Draco había hecho un nuevo amigo, no me quiso decir quién pero veía que era una mala influencia, lo veía tomar pastillas no recetadas y parecía perdido muchas veces.

-¿Averiguó quién era esa persona?-Neville asintió.

-Un día lo seguí después de la escuela. Draco se encontraba con Potter y vi como éste le pasaba un pequeño frasco de pastillas.

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó Harry, parándose, mirando a Neville furioso.

-¡Sr. Potter, manténgase en su asiento!-llamó el juez, traspasándolo con la mirada. Amelia lo tomó del brazo y le susurró que se calmara, que eso no era bueno para su caso.

-Siga con su relato, Sr. Longbottom-dijo Tom, asintiendo.

-Enfrenté a Draco, reconoció lo que hacía y decidió dejarlo, Draco había estado limpio por dos meses antes de... antes de que desapareciera.

-¿Cree usted que Harry Potter hizo lo que se le acusa?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Potter no se tomó muy bien que Draco ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, consumiendo y tuvieron una violenta discusión pero yo defendí a Draco-Harry tenía la mirada completamente indignada, la mano de Amelia era lo único que lo detenía de saltar contra ese chico.

-Eso es todo, su señoría-dijo Tom, alejándose.

-Abogada defensora-Amelia se levantó.

-No hay preguntas, su señoría-Arthur miró alrededor, sabía que si Amelia preguntaba algo a Longbottom ahora, este solo contestaría cosas negativas, el chico parecía muy preparado para lo que iba a decir y no iba a ser fácil que dijera otra cosa.

-Abogada, su testigo.

-La corte llama a Parvati Patil, su señoría-una muchacha de cabello castaño y rostro pálido caminó temblorosamente hacia el centro, sentándose y diciendo los juramentos en voz baja-Srta. Patil, cuéntenos un poco de lo que sabe de la relación del Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy-la muchacha asintió lentamente.

-Harry y yo parábamos juntos en el parque del centro con otros amigos. Recuerdo la primera vez que trajo a Draco a una reunión, estaba nervioso pero fue amigable, nunca dejó la mano de Harry, se veían felices-dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Cree que Harry pudo hacer lo que se le acusa?-ella sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente.

-Harry adoraba a Draco y era obvio que Draco lo amaba de vuelta-Amelia asintió, satisfecha.

-Eso es todo, su señoría.

-Abogado.

-Srta. Patil ¿Puede decirme desde hace cuánto consume drogas?-el jurado se sorprendió y Parvati se sonrojó levemente.

-Estoy limpia desde hace dos meses-dijo con firme.

-¿Pero acaso no fue ingresada en el hospital hace una semana por una sobredosis accidental?-Parvati se puso pálida, creyó que nadie sabía sobre eso. Amelia cerró los ojos con pesar.-No tengo más preguntas, su señoría-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. 

-Abogado, su siguiente testigo-Tom ladeó su sonrisa.

-La corte llama a Pansy Parkinson, su señoría-Harry giró la cabeza rápidamente y miró a la muchacha de cabello negro que se movía con ligera lentitud hacia el estrado, ella juramentó y miró de manera impasiva hacia Tom-Srta. Parkinson ¿fue usted que salvó al Sr. Potter cuándo intentó suicidarse?

-Sí.

-¿Fue usted quién halló la nota suicida del acusado?

-Es correcto.

-Señoría, quiero presentar la prueba N°4, la nota-dijo, acercándose y extendiéndole el file. Arthur soltó un suspiro ahogado.

* * *

- _Escuché sobre el arresto de Harry Potter-dijo Pansy, sentada frente a Narcissa._

_-Lo sé, es terrible, no puedo creer todavía que la historia se repita-Pansy se moridó el labio._

_-Yo... yo tengo algo que puede ayudar-la rubia la miró confundida y Pansy extendió un pedazo de papel arrugado-Encontré esta nota el día que salvé a Potter, no entendía a qué se refería aquí pero... pero creo que ahora tiene sentido-Narcissa tomó la nota entre sus manos y leyó:_

_"Lo siento._

_A quién le importe._

_Lo siento._

_Nunca quise lastimarlo._

_Siempre fui lastimado y juré nunca dañar a nadie más._

_Lamento no haberte podido proteger de mi oscuridad._

_Te amo._

_Ahora y siempre"_

* * *

-Esta nota fue revisada minuciosamente y sabemos que es la letra del Sr. Potter, además de que tenía sus huellas por todos lados. Srta. Parkinson ¿usted sabía de la obsesión del Sr. Potter?

-No... Draco había estado distante conmigo, no hablabamos tanto como antes, pero no sabía la razón de su alejamiento.

-Gracias, Srta. Parkinson-dijo Tom, Amelia se levantó al momento.

-Srta. Parkison, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué ocultar la nota?-la morena ensanchó los ojos y por un momento no supo que responder.

-Yo...-Amelia le lanzó una mirada burlona a Tom que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, eso pensé-dijo, antes de volver a sentarse-no más preguntas su señoría-el jurado empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras Pansy salía del estrado.

-Abogado.

-La corte llama a Arthur Weasley, su señoría-el pelirrojo se levantó firmemente y caminó, dándole una pequeña mirada de pena al moreno mientras pasaba por su lado-Sr. Weasley, cuéntenos por favor lo que encontraron en la autopsia del Sr. Malfoy.

-Draco había sido torturado por varios días, golpeado y violado, su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado cuando fue asesinado-respondió Arthur, Tom estaba revisando sus notas.

-Aquí dice que encontraron una muestra de sémen desconocida en su cuerpo ¿es esto cierto?

-Es cierto.

-Y la compararon con la de Harry Potter cuando éste fue aprehendido ¿correcto?

-Correcto.

-¿Podría decirnos los resultados?-Arthur inspiró profundamente.

-Eran compatibles.

-Esto quiere decir que el sémen era del acusado.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar ahí?

-... Solo podemos decir que Harry Potter estuvo con Draco Malfoy el día antes de su muerte, al ser la muestra relativamente nueva y haberse conservado dentro del cuerpo a pesar del fuego.

-Eso es todo, su señoría-dijo Tom.

-Abogada.

-No hay preguntas, su señoría-dijo la mujer, con la voz apenada. 

-El jurado tendrá dos horas para deliberar, se les volverá a llamar a la sala en el tiempo indicado-dijo el juez, golpeó el martillo una vez y todos se retiraron. Remus se acercó rápidamente a Harry, abrazándolo brevemente antes de que se lo llevaran. La Sra. Weasley se acercó a él y puso una mano en su brazo.

-Todo estará bien, querido, tengamos fé de que todo saldrá bien-Remus quiso creerle desesperadamente. Su mirada se dirigió al otro lado de la sala y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy fijos en su rostro, esa era la misma mirada que le había dado durante el juicio de James y los demás, esa que le hacía sentir que él sabía más de lo que decía de nuevo. Severus giró levemente y sus ojos se cruzaron con lo de color ámbar, sus puños se apretaron y su corazón se disparó. Nunca le había perdonado a Remus lo que le hizo, destrozó su vida completamente pero jamás pudo dejar de amarlo, nunca pudo lograr odiarlo por más que trató, le apenaba por él pero Potter había dañado a su ahijado, no había nada más que hacer, ese chico iba a pagar como su padre no lo había hecho. Dos horas después, todos fueron llamados de nuevo a la sala para dictar la sentencia. Una mujer del jurado se levantó y le extendió un papel al juez, este lo leyó en silencio antes de asentir y pasarselo al policía para que lo leyera.

-El caso contra el adolescente Harry James Potter ha encontrado su veredicto y se procederá a leer ahora. Póngase de pie-Harry se levantó, sus ojos verdes asustados-En referencia al secuestro del joven Draco Malfoy, se le declara... inocente.-Harry respiró hondo y Remus apretó los puños, intentando no ceder a la esperanza-En cuanto a la tortura del joven Draco Malfoy, se le declara... inocente-Dos, solo dos más-En referencia a la violación y asesinato del joven Draco Malfoy, se le declara... culpable-Harry se quedó frío en su sitio-El señor Harry Potter será sentenciado a 25 años de prisión sin derecho a salida condicional. Caso cerrado-el juez golpeó su martillo y Tom fue felicitado por los demás, agradeciéndole lo que había hecho. La Sra. Weasley apretó la mano de Remus y éste observó con lágrimas en los ojos como Harry era alejado de él en un estado de shock.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho ese pequeño chico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos al final, solo dos capítulos más.


	11. Capítulo Final

_Draco se levantó temprano, se vistió en silencio e iba a irse cuando Pansy apareció a su lado._

_-¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo?-preguntó la morena, cruzando sus brazos._

_-Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente-replicó fríamente el rubio, cogiendo su mochila._

_-Draco, Harry Potter no es para tí, ya te lo dije-dijo Pansy, molesta._

_-Harry es todo lo que yo quiero, no me importa lo que tú, sus amigos o mis amigos piensen, quiero estar con él-Pansy apretó los puños y Draco la enfrentó-No me retes, Pansy, porque no importa lo muy amiga mía que seas, no dejaré que me quites mi felicidad-Draco salió de la casa rápidamente, Pansy miró tras él con ojos oscuros y sacó su celular, marcando un número de memoria._

_-Draco acaba de salir. Es todo tuyo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

* * *

  _Draco caminaba rápidamente por las calles, sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y no prestaba atención al camino. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un papel y él lo sacó de su bolsillo, mirándolo con sorpresa. Se había olvidado de esa nota. Draco se mordió el labio, indeciso si ir o no, sabía que a Harry no le gustaría pero sentía que necesitaba cerrar esa página de su vida antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando. Draco se desvió de su camino y empezó a caminar a través de los árboles hacia la casa de madera que se encontraba un poco más lejos de la escuela._

_-Draco...-el rubio fijó sus ojos grises en Neville Longbottom._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Draco, mirando alrededor._

_-Te lo dije en la nota, quería hablar contigo._

_-Pues hazlo rápido, tenemos que ir a clases y todavía no me he cambiado-dijo Draco con impaciencia, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, cada minutos que estaba ahí empezaba a sentirse más ansioso, como un frío presentimiento que recorría su cuerpo y lo hacía querer correr lo más lejos de ahí en ese instante._

_-Creo que...-Neville miró hacia un lado, deteniéndose, Draco siguió su mirada, sin encontrar nada interesante. Lo único que supo después, fue que sintió como un pañuelo fue colocado sobre su boca y nariz, un fuerte olor invadió todos sus sentidos y la negrura lo envolvió sin poder detenerla..._

* * *

_-Está todo listo-dijo en voz baja Tom, entrando en la mansión._

_-¿Pudiste hacerlo?-preguntó Lucius, levantándose. Tom sonrió de lado._

_-Por supuesto que pude, todos creen que tuvieron un problema porque el ADN estaba dentro del cuerpo quemado, así que ahora piensan que ha sido un gran éxito poder sacar algo de él._

_-Entonces Potter ya no tiene salida-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Siempre supimos que Potter debía pagar por lo que hizo y eso pasó aunque no de manera pública, ahora tenemos a su hijito para hacer esto-dijo Bella sonriendo. Astoria y Blaise escuchaban con interés._

_-¿De manera no pública?-preguntó la rubia y Bella volvió a sonreír._

_-Oh, los Potter, los Potter. Tan confiados en su casa, pensando que todo había quedado olvidado...-su sonrisa se volvió sádica-no sabes cómo disfrutamos torturalos, haciéndoles lo mismo que le hicieron a Severus y luego incriminando a su mejor amigo, uno de nuestros mejores trabajos ¿no?-los hombres asintieron._

_-¿Por qué lo hicieron?-preguntó Astoria, sorprendida._

_-Porque a veces la justicia puede comprarse, Los Potter y los Black pagaron una fortuna para que dejaran salir a sus hijos, a esos malditos violadores y nosotros tuvimos que tomar la justicia en nuestras manos._

_-Esos exactamente lo que ustedes están haciendo, pequeños-dijo Barty, con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos iluminados por la locura-Harry Potter es el culpable de la muerte de Draco, nosotros lo sabemos, ellos lo saben pero sin evidencia no van a  encarcelarlo, así que teníamos que hacer algo._

_-¿No están de acuerdo?-los chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir._

* * *

_-Está dormido de nuevo-dijo Pansy, mirando como Harry caía en un profundo sueño-No tendrá ningún recuerdo de cómo se durmió._

_-Potter va a culparse a sí mismo por todo esto y nunca sabrá la verdad-dijo Neville, con una sonrisa ladeada._

_-¿Por qué odias tanto a Harry?-preguntó Pansy, sentándose a lado del moreno y acariciando su cabello._

_-Porque él tiene que pagar por lo que sus padres le hicieron a los míos, además de haberme quitado a Draco-respondió el chico, sus ojos ensombrecidos-Los Potter torturaron a mis padres, me dejaron sin nadie y nunca los culparon, nadie se atrevía pero yo sé la verdad, sé lo que hicieron. Y Draco era mío, era mi amigo, iba a ser mi novio hasta que ese idiota decidió meterse._

_-Yo creo a los Potter capaz de cualquier cosa-dijo Pansy._

_-Por lo son, Pansy-la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-No me llames así, nosotras somos muy diferentes-Neville sonrió de lado, inclinando un poco la cabeza._

_-Oh, es verdad, lo siento..._ _Aurora-la morena sonrió nuevamente._

* * *

_-Pansy...-susurró la voz rota de Draco, su rostro ensangrentado y agonizante._

_-No me llames así-dijo la morena con los dientes apretados-¿Por qué no puedes solo morir? ¿Por qué no puede Harry solo olvidarte?_

_-Pansy, por favor..._

_-¡No me llames así!-gritó la morena, arremetiendo contra él y clavando el cuchillo en su vientre. El rubio cayó, un jadeo adolorido saliendo de sus labios-¡Soy Aurora! ¡Y tú tienes que morir! ¡Morir! ¡Morir! ¡Harry es mío! ¡Solo mío!-gritó mientras seguía clavándole el cuchillo, ignorando toda la sangre que salía y cómo el rubio se había quedado quieto bajo sus ataques. El cuchillo cayó de sus manos y Pansy bajó la mirada, poco a poco sus ojos fueron mostrándose horrorizados y se llenaron de lágrimas-¿... Draco?-preguntó en voz baja, su tono débil-¿Draco...? Oh, dios mío-sollozó ella, abrazando a su amigo-Oh, Dios mío ¿qué he hecho? ¿qué he hecho?-lloró, acariciando el rostro pálido de su amigo-Lo siento, Draco, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-Pansy se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, acunando el cuerpo frío del rubio contra el de ella, llorando en voz baja. Cuando el amanecer empezó a notarse, Pansy soltó el cuerpo de su amigo con cuidado, acomodando suavemente su cabello y besando su fría mejilla, luego salió de la casa y la observó por largo rato antes de encender un trozo de madera y lanzarlo dentro de la casa. Se quedó observando por unos minutos como la casa se consumía en llamas y al final se dio la vuelta, marchándose del lugar._

 


	12. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESTOY CELEBRANDO! Actualizaciones en todas mis historias. Saludos!!!

Dos meses después de que Harry Potter fuera encerrado, cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder.

1.

Blaise Zabinni, tuvo un accidente de carro que lo dejó muy mal herido, tuvo que estar en cuidados intensivos por dos semanas y pasar por varias operaciones, se encontraba mejor pero lo único que se había llevado un daño permanente habían sido sus manos, ambas habían sido aplastadas en el choque y sería difícil que pudiera recuperar movilidad de nuevo.

Blaise había tenido un ataque cuándo se había enterado, él quería ser escritor, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si no podía escribir? Blaise había luchado contra las enfermeras en medio de su ataque pero en algún momento de su pelea, notó un chico de cabello rubio observándolo dese el pasillo, se quedó congelado un segundo, viendo ese rostro conocido antes de que se desmayara.

Su silencio fue lo único que siguió después de eso.

2.

Astoria Greengrass se había cambiado de escuela a una más exclusiva, citando demasiado dolor por los recuerdos.

Ella nunca fue aceptada en esa escuela, era víctima de constantes burlas y abusos, su vida se había convertido en un infierno, cada día lo sentía cómo si fuera el último y el día que vio a Draco al pie de su cama, nunca se había sentido más aliviada en su vida.

Astoria Greengrass murió oficialmente de sobredosis de pastillas pero la sonrisa en su rostro vacío deja saber que ella entendía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo.

3.

Neville Longbottom había sido tratado cómo el héroe trágico del lugar, el chico enamorado que había intentado salvar a la persona que amaba de la otra persona que estaba obsesionada con él. Había tenido un trato especial, lo compadecían y lo celebraban.

Por lo que fue una sorpresa cuándo una mañana salió la noticia de que había sido asesinado por un grupo que se creía que odiaba a los homosexuales, Longbottom había sido violado repetidas veces antes de que lo asesinaran a sangre fría y desmembraran su cuerpo para dejarlo caer en la misma casa de madera quemada dónde Draco había sido retenido durante su desaparición.

La gente evita ese lugar cómo la plaga y los pocos que se atreven a pasar por ahí en la noche, dicen que pueden escuchar los ruegos del muchacho, reviviendo una y otra vez su brutal muerte... Otros, en cambio, dicen que pueden ver a una figura rubia moviéndose alrededor de una tirada en el piso y riéndose siniestramente de los gritos.

4. 

Pansy Parkinson había sido llevada por su madre a una institución personalizada para que pudieran tratar su problema de personalidad doble, Pansy había estado haciendo progresos cuándo empezó a ver personas rubias por todos lados. La morena se había quedado paralizada la primera vez y había intentado lastimar a la persona, resultando al final ser solo una chica que ni siquiera tenía el cabello rubio. Estos episodios se repitieron a lo largo de un mes, cada vez con Pansy volviéndose más psicótica que la anterior.

Había sido una noche calurosa en la que Pansy se despertó abruptamente, sintiéndose observada. La morena apretó el botón de la enfermera repetidas veces, sintiéndose más nerviosa y asustada por minuto. Las personas del hospital no saben explicar exactamente lo que sucedió, solo saben que Pansy estaba gritando como desquiciada dentro de su cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, no podían entrar a ver lo que sucedía y solo cuando escucharon vidrio rompiéndose, la puerta se abrió sola. Los doctores entraron cautelosamente y vieron sangre por varios lados que dirigían hasta la ventana rota, cuando se asomaron, pudieron ver el cuerpo roto y pulverizado de Pansy Parkinson en el suelo.

5.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo Harry, girando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que iba a venir, Harry-sonrió el rubio con dulzura, vestía de blanco y parecía sano y feliz.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Vengarme de ellos? Por supuesto-contestó con su habitual arrogancia y Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Draco se agachó frente a él, tomando su mano.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Harry? ¿Quieres salir de aquí, vivir una vida afuera? ¿O... o quieres ir conmigo?-los ojos de Harry brillaron, mirándolo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Podría irme contigo?-Draco sonrió vacilantemente, asintiendo-Entonces llévame, Draco, porque ha habido nada más que haya querido que no sea estar contigo para toda la vida... o lo que sea la eternidad-los ojos de Draco sonreían mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Entonces cierra los ojos, amor mío-susurró él con suavidad y Harry los cerró con confianza, seguro de que esta vez, todo estaría bien.

Harry Potter murió a los 6 meses de su reclusión y los doctores nunca pudieron determinar las causas, era confuso, parecía que su corazón solo se hubiera detenido y ya. Remus estuvo en su funeral, con la familia Weasley, una Hermione ya recuperada y, para sorpresa de todos, Theodore, Narcisa y Severus también estuvieron ahí. Si alguien notó cómo Narcisa agradecía en voz baja a la tumba, o cómo Theodore miraba a Hermione y asentía con complicidad o cómo Remus y Severus se marcharon juntos.

Entonces... bueno, ¿no eran sus asuntos, verdad?


End file.
